1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an active preparation for cosmetics, which contains plant extracts and has special anti-radical properties.
2. Related Art of the Invention
From WO 99/66881, a cosmetic active preparation with a high radical protection factor is known, which contains an extract from the bark of Quebracho blanco enclosed in microcapsules and a silkworm extract as main ingredients, which extracts are provided in a gel together with phospholipids and form an association complex in said gel. The aforesaid active complex can in addition contain further ingredients, e.g. plant extracts. Plant extracts mentioned include, among many others, those obtained from coffee beans and angelica root. Said combinations have radical protection factors ranging between 100 and 10,000, and the cosmetic preparations in which they are used have radical protection factors of 40-200, depending on the amount of the active preparation added.